(a) Field
The invention relates to an atomic layer deposition apparatus and an atomic layer deposition method using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An atomic layer deposition apparatus forms a thin film on a substrate through a surface reaction on the substrate while ejecting a source gas and a reaction gas in time division. A film deposited by the atomic layer deposition apparatus has an excellent coating property and excellent uniformity.
The source gas and the reaction gas are sequentially ejected to a substrate surface and a thin film can be formed through a surface reaction on the substrate surface.